Wish Upon An Outsider
by Galiriol
Summary: Zael's feels that something is missing in his new life. He goes to Dagran's grave and there he ponders about his life, he later get's the idea to make a wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I got the idea for this one shot when writing my other story about Dagran. I hope you'll like it and if the characters seem of, then I'm sorry, I write them like I see them.**

**If you're interested in my other story, it lays in the crossover category, or just visit my profile, you'll find it there :)**

**I'm not a very talented writer, there will be errors and faults in my writing but I strive to improve my writing and if you have any tips for me, please share them :)**

**Have you not finished the game, then don't read on, come back later..**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last story, I just borrow the characters for a short while.**

**Wish Upon An Outsider.**

It was a cold night, the stars were shining like fireflies up in the sky. It has gone six months since they build Dagran's final resting place. The mercenary group had disband but still kept in touch. After all those years of working together had formed a strong friendship that would last for ever.

They all lived on Lazulis Island, doing their own thing. Syrenne and Lowell were together now and were saving up to open their bar. Yurick and Mirania worked at the castle, doing this and that. They all meet at regular a basis, and sometimes took small trips with each other like in the old days.

Zael's life was finally a happy one. He had his Calista and had finally succeeded in becoming a knight. His life long dream had come true, well, almost anyway. Dagran was not with him to share this happier times...

''You promised that we would become knight's together.''Zael said sadly and looked down at the lonely gravestone.

Zael would often come to his best friends grave, as to keep him company. He would speak about his life and how thing were going for him. Sometimes he would even spend whole days there, just thinking about the past.

''You know, I'm marrying Calista tomorrow for the second time.''Zael said with a smile on his face.''The formal wedding needed to happen so the empire would accept me as a new count.''He murmured softly.

He thoughts drifted back to their final goodbye. He still regretted leaving him in that forsaken place. His best friend lying there with the very thing that corrupted him. If it weren't for the Outsider, he would never had to kill him...

Zael looked up at the sky, he often wondered why Lowell, had been brought back to life and not Dagran. He could not shake the feeling of sorrow within him. Yes, he was very happy with Calista, it was like when they first came to the island, something was missing. Back then, it was a place to belong and having a purpose. Now the feeling was back and that was because of him...

''Outsider? Can you hear me?''Zael said and looked down on his hand. His hand shined blue in response.

''I know that I promised you to be free from this world.''He said calmly and looked up at the stars.''But please, the red Outsider brought Lowell back, can't Dagran get another chance too?'' Zael asked sadly.

''I can't forget him, he did so much for me and what did he get in return...''He said sorrowfully and looked down on his hand. The blue light was gone, well it was worth a shot. He thought to himself.

Zael stood up and glanced one last time on the grave. He then turned and walked back up to the castle where his Calista was waiting for him. The Island's nature had regained it's former glory. There were flowers blooming on the fields and the tree's were getting stronger every day. It was truly a site to behold. As he reached the castle gates he saw Calista standing waiting for him. She gave him one of her lovely smiles as she walked up and hugged him.

''Did you have a nice visit?''Calista asked and smiled up at her husband. Her eyes sparkling in the moon light.

''It was like always, I guess.''Zael replied and returned her smile. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.''Ready to become my wife again?''He teased her and hugged her close.

''You bet.''Calista replied giggling as she hugged him back.''But our first wedding will still be my favourite.''She said with a dreamy look on her face.

''It was that night, you became pregnant.'' Zael said proudly and caressed her growing stomach.''With baby Dagran or baby Aurora.''He said and gazed down into her eyes.

''Let's hope it's a Dagran.''She said with a sad smile.''It's the least I can do, it's because of him that we are together, or that we even met.'' She told him and looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

''Oi! There you are Zael...'' A voice said behind them.

Zael knew Dagran always said that to him in the past. He had often daydreamed that he would turn up one day alive and say those words again. He pushed his feelings down and grabbed Calista's hand and started to walk up to the castle gates.

''I know you're lack of smell is annoying, but has that effected you're ears too?'' Dagran said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He grinned at Calista and waited for Zael to get the hint.

When hearing this, Zael turned around. His face breaking into a big smile. The Outsider must have heard him after all. He stood just behind him, in his usual clothes and with his cocky smile on his face.

''It's good to see you both.''Dagran said and flashed them his trademark wolfish grin.''I see congratulations are in order, I'm happy for both of you.''He said and looked at Calista's grown stomach.

''Come here.''Zael said and embraced his friend in a bear hug. Dagran did not expect this so he tensed a bit and looked quite shocked.''Don't ever do stuff like that again!''Zael scolded him when he let him go.

''I agree with Zael.''Calista said and laid a hand on his shoulder.''We can't loose you again, you know.''She said and smiled at him.

''I promise.''Dagran said and smiled at both of them.''I'm sorry for the things I put you through...''He said darkly and looked down on the ground.

''That's all in the past.''Zael said and turned to Calista.''Right, honey?''He said hopefully.

''Of course it is, but you could make it up to us...''Calista said with a grin and looked at the two men.

''What's that about?''Dagran asked suspiciously with a eyebrow raised.

''If I let you're mistakes go unpunished, then you will walk me down the isle. And be his best man at the same time. And you are going to be the best uncle in the world to our child, and spoil it rotten..''Calista finished saying with a playful smile on her face.

''And you are going to be our personal body guard.''Zael said with a grin on his face.''And one final thing.''Zael said still smiling.

''What?''Dagran asked with a grin of his own.

''You're are to concentrate on making yourself happy.''Zael said calmly.''Do we have a deal?''Zael and held out his hand.

''It's a deal.''Dagran said and shook his friend's hand and gave Calista a small smile.

''Now, let's go home.''Zael said and walked into the castle. The feeling of sorrow was completely gone and he could finally enjoy the future that awaited him and Calista with the support of his family all gathered around him once more.

** Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I suck at wedding scenes, but I wrote it because it was requested, I hope it's acceptable.**

**Lopmion I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Wish Upon An Outsider.**

**Chapter two:**

The two best friends stood in Zael's chamber. They were getting ready for the ceremony that was to start soon in the ball room.

''Are you kidding me?''Zael said with a frown on his face. The object of his annoyance stood before him with a proud smirk on his face.''You can't be dressed like that!''

Dagran wore a black shirt and his usual black hunters shorts with the black leather chaps. He stood there looking quite amused at the now panicked groom.''Why not?''

''Because it's a wedding! There will be nobles attending.''Zael half shouted at his friend who's only response was to cross his arms in front of his chest.''What will people think?''

''Honestly? I don't really care.''Dagran said with a devious grin.''I'm just the bodyguard, I don't need to wear fancy clothes, and I like mine just fine.''

''Let it go, Zael.''Calista said entering the room.'' We have already distinguished ourselves as being different from the other nobles, he won't make a difference.''

''Aha! Thank you, Lady Calista.''Dagran said with a light bow as he sauntered out the door. Laughing heartedly at his friend's annoyed expression.

''You always spoil him.''Zael said smiling down at his very beautiful wife.''It's not good for his ego, if he always gets what he wants.''

''Oh? I was under the impression that he, always gets his way, even if one tires to stop him.''Calista said with a saucy smirk.

''Good point.''Zael murmured as he looked down into her face. She wore the same wedding dress as before, but a bit altered since she was in the last stages of her pregnancy. Her hair was braided and the the braid was filled with blue roses.

''You look beautiful, as always.'' Zael said, leaning down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He smirked when she leaned In for more, he simply took a step back and winked at her.'' You'll have to wait, we have a weeding to go through.''

''You're such a tease.''Calista giggled, looking affectionately at him. She gave him a warm smile before nudging him out the door.''Go and stand by the alter, and shove your friend in here, so we can get this over with.''

* * *

Zael stood before the priest, looking around the crowded ball room. All of his friends sat in the first row of chairs, waiting for the best man and bride to waltz into the room. Lowell sat beside his Syrenne, looking happier than ever. Yurick, Mirania and Therius sat beside them, having a nice chat about something funny as Mirania kept smiling from ear to ear.

The ball room has been decorated with white and blue roses, as a silent tribute to the blue light of the Outsider. It looked really marvellous, and all the nobles seemed to enjoy the job that Calista had done.

Zael straightened up when he saw, Dagran and Calista appear at the top of the stairs. All people in the room became silent as the violinists started playing a soft melody. The nobles looked curiously at the different clad man leading the stunning bride down the stairs, towards the dashing groom.

Dagran gave the bride away with a pleased smile on his face, and gracefully walked to stand beside the groom.

''Dearly beloved, We have gathered here to join, this man and woman in holy matrimony.'' The priest opened up the weeding ceremony with the usual phrase.

''I can't believe that he showed up, looking like that.'' Lowell whispered to Syrenne and squeezed her knee lightly.'' As our captain, shouldn't he set a better example?''

'' He makes his own rules, haven't ya figured that out yet?'' Syrenne answered cockily as she watched her friends say there weeding vows.

''They are so beautiful together...'' Mirania whispered softly from beside Syrenne. Her hands clutching a small handkerchief.

''I now pronounce you, husband and wife.'' The priest announced happily and let go of the pairs joined hands.''You may kiss your bride.''

Zael grinned down at Calista and happily obliged. He hugged her close and pressed his lips softly against hers. They both ignored the happy cheers around them, they were lost in their moment, in their sweet kiss.

''My fair countess.'' Zael breathed as he broke their kiss, his eyes lingering on her swollen lips.''May I escort you to the table?''

Calista giggled and accepted his arm with a warm smile on her radiant face.''You may, my dear count.''

* * *

After the weeding dinner was over, the ball room was filled with dancing couples. The whole hall was filled with burning candles. Making the atmosphere even more enchanting than it already was. Zael and Calista had danced all night long, as had some of their friends.

Lowell and Syrenne stood drinking in the corner of the room. Their dance moments ago had ended with a disaster, Lowell had dropped his Syrenne in one of their little moves, making her fall hard down on the stone floor. His cure for this blunder seemed to be filling her with as much beer as she could possibly want.

Therius and Yurick stood by the stairs, deep into a serious discussion. They didn't even notice the women standing behind them, trying to get their attention. Dagran and Mirania sat a few feet away, at a small dining table. The old mercenary leader watched as his female companion stuffed herself with desert.

Zael and Calista danced their way over to the stairs. They laughed and looked around the ball room. A few younger women stood and observed the happy couple, they were waiting for a very special moment, when the bride would throw her wedding bouquet.

''Are you ready to part with it?'' Zael asked his lovely wife. His blue eyes looking down at the nosegay bouquet clutched in her hands.

''Yes, it's time to see who's next in line to get married.'' Calista answered her eyes filled with mirth. She stood on her toes, planting a small kiss on her husband's cheek.''Let's throw this thing and get out of her, eh?''

Zael's lips curled into a toothy grin. His eyes trailed over her body before returning back to gaze into her eyes.'' I like the way you think, mylady.''

''All right! It's time for us to retire, gather around please.'' Calista called with a bright smile plastered onto her face.''Let's see who gets my lovely bouquet!''

The small group of women stormed over to gather around the stairs. Their faces was filled with determination and hope. Calista gave her husband a small smirk before turned towards the awaiting crowd. She raised her hand and closed her eyes, swinging her arm upwards and released the bouquet.

It flew from her hand, sailing through the air and breaking apart into two pieces. Before they could react, Dagran got one of the pieces right on top of his head and the other piece landed in Mirania's lap. Both of them looked stunned for a few seconds before turning towards Calista and Zael with matching smiles on their faces.

''Since they made sure we got their hint, may I ask you for a dance?'' Dagran asked the healer sitting in front of him, as he stretched out his hand towards her.

''You certainly may, Dagran.'' Mirania softly replied with a small smile on her face. She accepted his hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

Zael scooped his Calista into his arms and walked up the stairs. They both gave a small wave to their friends before disappearing from the grand ball room. Their smiling faces were proof of the day being a success and their lives would be even more blessed when their baby Dagran, would be born a stormy night four weeks from that day.

Fin.


End file.
